


You Stained My Lips

by gayporn



Series: Weird Kinks Trademark [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Harry, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Harry, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Panties, Period Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Top Louis, Vampire Louis, honestly i am going to fucking die, normal harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Louis eats Female Harry out when she suddenly gets her period<br/><br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stained My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly what the fuck

“Babe, you okay?” Louis asked, caressing through long locks of hair of his lover, “You’re awfully quiet today.”

 

He looked back down at the young female he loves dearly, who was cuddled up right into his chest whimpering and huffing out small breathless pants. Louis blinked a bit in surprise as he pushed Harry back a bit to see her face formed into a grimace.

 

“Harry?” He asked once more, “What’s wrong?”

 

Harry shook her head as she kicked her legs weakly, squirming, “My stomach huuuurts.” She drawled out, “I feel like I’m getting kicked right up my-”

 

“Shh.” Instantly Harry’s words were shot back into her mouth as Louis pushed the tip of his index finger over her quaking lips, “Baby girls don’t curse.” He chuckled, but his smile dropped as he watched more of Harry’s frustration leave from her lips that stung Louis right into his chest. He hated seeing his little love get hurt or feel hurt.

 

“See, if you weren’t selfish and turned me into one of your kind I wouldn’t have to suffer from pain like ever.” Harry groaned.

 

Louis snorted at Harry’s insignificant argument and moved his hand towards her clothed torso, his fingers played against the hem of her light pink top and smiled at the little hiss from her lips once he touched her heated abdomen with cooled fingertips.

 

“Being a vampire isn't as easy as you think. Not that great either.” Louis hummed, “You’d probably get tired of it after a couple hours.”

 

“Oh quiet.” Harry hushed, “You like it when I’m in pain and fuck my body hurts for the stupidest reasons I’m sick of it.”

 

“Aw Baby,” Louis cooed as his hand slipped higher and higher under her top, savoring the heat of her skin and the pretty little ridges of her ribs and breasts, “I hate seeing you hurt like this, but-” His cool breath struck Harry’s cheek, which sent shivers down her spine,”I really don't want to risk anything. Understand?”

 

Harry opened her mouth to complain, but moaned a muffled shout as Louis’ lips met with hers, distracting her for a good moment as the palm of his hand pressed against the left of her breast, kneading it and slowly twitching the tip of her nipple. He pulled away then and glared back down at the girl who looked back up to him with the same awe.

 

“It's not fair you keep shutting me up with your mouth.” Harry muttered.

 

The other’s head shot back as he laughed,“Is that a complaint?” and only laughed harder as the girl whispered out a ‘no, I like it.’

 

“Alright, I don't know what's with the stomach aches, but I can't see my baby stay in pain.” Louis pouted and pulled off from Harry to reposition himself over her.

 

His hands were placed at either side of her head, the flow of her curls delicately tangled with Louis’ fingers.

 

“Are you going to give me pain medication? God that's boring-”

 

“I didn't say that, now did I?” Louis tutted, “Now shush up for a bit and relax okay? Close your eyes and just drift off or some shit.”

 

“You're so poetic, Lou.” Harry mocked, “I feel better already.”

 

“Oh? Then I guess you don't need me-”

 

“Louis!”

 

“Alright, alright.” Louis leaned over to gently kiss over Harry’s soft cheeks, then over her forehead, and lastly her lips as he scurried down to tuck his face down into her shoulders.

 

They were such a perfect fit, the delicate texture of pale skin perfectly held the chin of Louis’ face and sent tickles over her body when the slight stubble would scratch over. Harry couldn't help but shy away when she’d feel Louis’ hands slip under her clothes to touch her intimate areas, slipping fingers where she wish they’d stay forever. Her hips would not stay still as her chest rose up and down against Louis’, breathing out heavily from Louis’ sexual, lustful presence.

 

Louis pulled away to stare at Harry’s rosy red face, especially her lips which were beautifully filled with a blood rush due to her sucking and making out session, “I barely did anything yet, are you okay? Goodness.”

 

Harry only moaned as the spike of pain and pleasure zapped through her at once, having her arch craftily off the mattress, “I just- you know how good you make me feel. No matter what you do.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis only smiled in response he leaned forward once again and pulled his hands away from her to grab at her thin top. His fingers toyed with the clothing, examining the edges of the top and its creases by his fingertips, then slowly began to push them up Harry’s body, revealing each of her pretty edges and curves he could see. His lips followed along, right after where the shirt was last placed he would kiss her there and slowly trail upwards, finally tucking the top over her breasts and beneath her armpits.

 

Harry let out shudders of breaths, the pain in her gut somehow gone as her mind was gratefully distracted. She watched Louis who began to strip his own black top off then laid back down on top of her. Harry moaned, loud and clear as Louis’ chest met with hers. The push against her, feeling the sweet cold from Louis’ body had her burning. She didn't understand why, but the decent temperature of warmth she had clashed with Louis’ cold, vampire laced body.

 

Harry could've cried, honestly. Louis was silent, focused to see his girl break the best way possible. He loved watching her quake, break, shudder, choke, sputter, and cry all under his name. He loved, fucking loved the fact that his lips, hands, fingers, and cock had so much power over Harry, he thrived it.

 

“L-Lou.” Harry whimpered as soon as she felt Louis’ lips right in between her breasts, humming out as the brush of his stubble easily tickled both of her mounds strategically. Her legs twitched, hips rose, and her cunt clenched in need, “L-Lou, I swear if you're teasing-”

 

Louis had her hushed once more as the palm of his other hand pressed over her lips, “Let me have my fun, too, Princess.”

 

And fuck, the coolness of his breath stung and sent goosebumps all over Harry. Louis remained there, happy and in between her cleavage, counting the seconds of Harry’s heartbeats and breaths.

 

Harry threw a hand on instinct, tangling her fingers through Louis’ hair as she cried out, but it was short lived as Louis immediately pinned her hands back to the bed.

 

“Nope!” He cheered gleefully, “I don't think so.”

 

Harry rolled her pretty eyes and scoffed out, “You're such an ass.”

 

“Hm. I know.” Was all he replied with as he went lower, and lower. Kissing every crease and dimple along the way, blowing gently against her navel that had Harry curl her stomach in. Louis loved that about her, absolutely loved it.

 

He released his hold on her wrists to finally touch up against the lacy undergarment that hugged Harry’s delicate hips. His eyes glowed then, lips licked over his own because he loved this part of anything him and Harry do. He loved tasting Harry, loved her scent, and if he could he could live between her thighs forever.

 

Louis looked back at Harry who sucked in her lips, eyes shut, chest rising high and low as she heaved out. Harry tried hard to shores her loud, broken moans in order to keep the quiet room a low volume. Louis remained unmoved and casual, but Harry was already becoming a beautiful mess.

 

“You alright, love?” Louis inquired.

 

Harry nodded weakly and turned her head back to look at Louis with a small smile, “Yeah, yeah.”

 

“Okay, now, Princess. Please raise your hips for me maybe? Got to get these little panties off of you, just to make it a bit easier, okay?” Louis’ voice was soaked with gentle whispers, which was both soothing and relaxing to Harry’s ears and a huge help to the cramps she's been getting.

 

Louis grinned and watched her raise her hips high and he squeezed her ass with a right amount of pressure before slipping the tips of his first three fingers into the waistband to then slide them right off. As soon as he take  the thing off, he was struck by Harry’s strong scent and it had his mouth going slick. He closed his eyes for a second to inhale, the smell of sex so strong he could taste it and he hasn't got his mouth on her yet.

 

“God, Harry have I told you how fucking beautiful you are? Fuck.” Louis felt like jelly when he was around Harry and he both hated and loved it, “Because you’re fucking gorgeous.”

 

“Are you telling that to me or my pussy?” Harry giggled and slapped the back of her hand over her lips, “Because you always tell me that once my underwear is-” Harry then gestured an over exaggerated poof of her hands, “gone.”

 

“Oh you know what I mean.” Louis retorted, “Clothes or no clothes, Harry’s always beautiful.”

 

“Damn right I am.” Harry laughed.

 

“Damn right you are.” Louis echoed out, “Damn right you are.” Then in an instant, with no real warning, his lips made contact against Harry’s cunt. The lips of her vagina pressed against the lips of his mouth, melding their skins together as he separated the folds to easily slide in the tip of his tongue.

 

“Oh- oh fuck.” Harry cried out, “Fuck.” The pain she faced was long gone, overlapped with pleasure as Louis continued to leave kitten licks over the tight skin and as soon as the the tip of Louis’ tongue sunk deep over her clit, she arched right off the bed with a cry. Her breasts twitched, throat tightened, and stomach curled along with limp legs. Her hands were clenched and un-clenched over the white bed sheets, tugging them as though her life depended on it.

 

“L-Lou. Louis, fuck, so fucking good I- fuck-” Harry felt as though Louis was sucking more than just her white fluids right out of her and ironically-

 

“Ah fuck!” Louis shouted and pulled away from Harry’s thighs as he began to choke and cringe at the weird taste over his tongue.

 

“Louis?” Harry called out, confused to see Louis pull away so damn fast. Was something wrong? She watched with curious, narrowed eyes as Louis choked and her heart leaped as she saw the sudden glow of hunger from Louis’ eyes. The blue was swallowed away by a bright gold shine, which meant-

 

“Louis?!” She screamed in shock as Louis looked back at her and her eyes widened to see specks of red slip down Louis’ lips. His teeth were barged out in instinct due to the contact of, “Is that blood-” Harry felt herself panic, “Is that-” She looked down and pressed the palm of her hand tight against her cunt, fingers pushed in quickly and brought back out to see, “Oh my fucking God. Oh my-”

 

“Harry it’s-”

 

“No. No. No. I thought it was just a casual stomach ache. No. No. No.” Harry felt herself detach from the situation as she sat up, “Holy shit-”

 

“Harry, babe-”

 

“You had your mouth on my cunt-”

 

“Harry-”

 

“And I’m bleeding-”

 

“Harry it’s-”

 

“I’m on my fucking period, Louis, I-”

 

“Harry-”

 

The girl was shaking now, “You basically choked on my vagina blood-”

 

“Princess-”

 

“I made you eat my period-”

 

“Harry!” Louis shouted even louder now which had the girl now shut in silence, who stared back at him with wide eyes glazed with tears from embarrassment, “Harry, baby it’s okay.”

 

Harry broke out a cry as she slapped her hands over her face and sobbed immediately, “Louis, I’m so- I’m sorry. This is so gross I-”

 

“Harry, no.” Louis cooed, “Baby, it’s fine I promise.”

 

“No it’s not!” Harry cried with rough sniffles, “Your tongue was on- oh my god.”

 

“Harry, really it’s okay.” Louis whispered, “I mean yeah I choked on it, but it's not like I was used to, you know. Drinking blood from a place like that.”

 

Harry cried out another sob.

 

“Harry, it's okay. You're fine. It's not that bad, I swear.”

 

Harry dropped her hands from her face and glared, “Not that- Louis Tomlinson, you had your mouth in a cunt going through a menstrual cycle after their uterus imploded and you're saying it's not that bad?”

 

“I meant the taste-”

 

“How is that better?” Harry screeched.

 

“Listen, Harry, love.” Louis ushered and pulled Harry into his arms so she was seated properly with her back against his chest. Her blood began to seep out a little quicker now, but not too much. As though Louis triggered the leak, but anyway, “I wanted to make my girl feel better okay? Yeah I ended up getting my mouth on something way different, but-” he sighed as he brought his hands down to cup Harry’s breasts gently, teasing her nipples with the tips of his thumbs. It's sexual, but as well as therapeutic as he pressed, clenched, squeezed her chest with a timely pattern.

 

Harry sighed, feeling herself relax against Louis with eyes gone shut and her breaths a normal usher. “Hmmm.” She whimpered out as Louis continued to play with her chest.

 

“You okay? I promise, not matter what you're always a perfect flavor for me. Doesn't matter where the blood comes from.” Louis whispered against her ear.

 

Harry smiled and looked back at Louis with soft eyes, “I know you're trying to be romantic, but that's disgusting.”

 

“Harry.” Louis muttered out in annoyance, “You're not helping.”

 

“Oh lighten up. I should go clean up and fuck-” Harry’s cheeks heated up when she was pushed back flat on to the bed and legs back on Louis’ shoulder, “Louis what are you-”

 

“I didn't say I was finished, now did I?” Louis laughed and his eyes were glowing gold as well as his canine teeth protruding from the rest.

 

“Louis no-” Harry gasped and cried out as she felt Louis duck and lick roughly against her cunt, his tongue curling and sloshing against the mixed fluids of Harry’s upcoming period and release, “H-Holy fucking shit- Louis, Louis fuck. Louis stop- you- oh my God.”

 

Louis hummed against her tight heat and felt like he was on cloud 9. Being a natural slut for blood, he was living as he pleasured his partner along with getting fed from it. It's different, definitely strange but after the pungent surprise it's become habituated over his taste buds. Harry’s scents were a mixed blend of something warm, wet, and bloody and she tasted sweet, salty, and metallic all at once it drove Louis wild. His lips continued to work, eyes shut and mind focused as his throat swallowed fluids quick and fast and Harry tried to push at Louis shoulder, cracking little whimper moans then and now, but felt guilty to know Louis was practically sucking out her fucking period. However, the pleasure from being so turned on and disgusting consumed her and she found herself coming hard with the fluids mixed of pleasure and blood seeping out quick and fast.

 

Louis pulled off to take a breath and wiped the strips of excess blood from his lips and over his chin with the back of his hand, a grin left behind.

 

“Louis-” Harry looked up in shock and gasped at the devoured male who was consumed by Harry’s essence, “I can't believe you did that- or continued.”

 

“Hm.” Louis smiled and watched the girl yelp as he slipped in a pair of fingers too quick, turned on by the powerful clench of Harry’s cunt, “What can I say? You put a really, pretty, tasty stain on my lips.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in Breaking Harry, but I posted separately so others can read without having to click through the destructive dark series.  
> Please leave comments, kudos if you read!  
> Tell me how you felt. :)
> 
> You can leave creepy prompts too! [Twitter](http://twitter.com/harryonmen)


End file.
